Backtracking to Happiness ch17
by ks
Summary: Talks take place. Ezra gets a surprise.... Please Review!


  
Disclaimer: Don't own them or the show would be renewed…  
  
  
  
Backtracking to Happiness CH17  
  
  
  
  
Daisy sat on her bed. The room was empty and dark, everyone else had gone for a walk.  
  
Daisy: Why is everything always so confusing?  
  
Daisy heard a door open and shut and she turned around to see who had just walked in the room. She couldn't quite make it out since it was dark.  
  
"Sitting in the dark again huh?"  
  
Daisy: Hey Shelby  
  
Shelby: Guess this means your thinking.  
  
Shelby walked over and plopped down on the bed beside Daisy.  
  
Shelby: and I know what you're thinking.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Really?  
  
Shelby: Yep, you're not the only one who can tell what's on a persons' mind.  
  
Daisy showed a little smile.  
  
Shelby: You are wondering what you should do with that letter you wrote like THREE days ago.  
  
Daisy: How'd you know…  
  
Shelby: I'm not a sound sleeper…  
  
"Although I used to wish I was…" Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Shelby had a quick flashback of Walt walking into her room, but she shook it off.  
  
Shelby: Umm…oh yeah. I heard you writing it one night.  
  
Daisy just slightly nodded her head.  
  
Shelby got up to leave the room, but when she was a few feet away from the door she heard Shelby say something.  
  
Shelby: Go with your first instinct. You know it's right.  
  
Daisy heard Shelby leave the room and then close the door behind her. Daisy felt under her mattress until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Just like this everything can change", Daisy thought to herself.  
******************************  
  
Juliete and Kat were walking around campus talking about wedding arrangements.  
  
Juliete: My wedding gown is going to be a soft yellow.  
  
Kat: Yellow?  
  
Juliete nodded her head yes.  
  
Kat: Mine is going to be a purple-ish pink.  
  
Juliete giggled at how Kat described the color of her gown but didn't say anything.  
  
Juliete and Kat walked a little while longer in silence just thinking about their weddings until they saw Shelby and Scott talking down at the docks.  
  
Kat: We've got to get those two together.  
  
Juliete: It was meant to be that way.  
  
Kat nodded her head in agreement and they both started planning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down at the docks Scott and Shelby were sitting back to back with their' knees brought up to their chins.  
  
Scott: Juliete and Auggie…  
  
Shelby: Kat and Hank…  
  
They just sat there in silence. Shelby leaned her head back onto Scott's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
Scott: I've already transferred schools Shelb.  
  
Shelby turned around as to where she was facing Scott.  
  
Shelby: Why Scott?  
  
Scott: Lots of reasons. I went to the school for my dad and you saw how that turned out, and I'm going to be near you Shelb, no matter what.  
  
Shelby: Yeah Scott, but what if things don't work out…  
  
Scott lifted Shelby's chin so they were eye to eye.  
  
Scott: It will, trust me. We love each other.  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head and then settled into Scott's arms.  
  
Shelby: I do trust you Scott.  
*******************************  
  
David and Rosie walked through the woods, David with flashlight in hand.  
  
Rosie: Special what went on tonight huh?  
  
David gave her a confused look.  
  
Rosie: Engagements…  
  
David: Oh, yeah. Special…  
  
Rosie was feeling a little odd.  
  
Rosie: There any reason why we're walking around out here at this hour of the night.  
  
David put his finger over his lips.  
  
David: Shh not now, I'm looking for something. Besides, it isn't midnight yet.  
  
They walked a little while longer until David heard what he was looking for.  
  
David: Over here…  
  
David begin to pull Rosie by the hand.  
  
David: Here it is.  
  
He shined his flashlight out over the meadow.  
  
Rosie: Wow…  
  
David: This is my favorite spot, never showed it to anybody before.  
  
Rosie: It's beautiful…  
  
Rosie looked out over the field of wild flowers. She remembered reading in a book when she was younger how they grew abundantly in the north west, and looking at pictures of the fields, but she never imagined it would be so beautiful. There was also a stream of running water in the middle of it.  
  
Rosie: This is how I got my name.  
  
David: From a flower?  
  
Rosie laughed at David's comment. He obviously knew nothing about plants.  
  
Rosie: Yes, my grandmother named me. She has a rose garden and she loves her roses.  
  
David gave a little embarrassed look.  
  
David: Oh…  
  
Rosie caught on the he was embarrassed.  
  
Rosie: It's a normal mistake though…  
  
David: *sarcasticly* Yeah- right. Thanks for trying though.  
  
Rosie just smiled and stared out at the field.  
  
David: Uh…  
  
Rosie looked up at him.  
  
David: Uh… you like Kat don't ya?  
  
Rosie: Yes, she's very nice.  
  
David: Yeah uh she is. Uh… you want to get married with her?  
  
Rosie took a moment and let it all sink in.  
  
Rosie: Even though you know about my past?  
  
David: I told you mine and it isn't exactly Cinderella's story.  
  
Rosie gave a little laugh.  
  
David: Well…  
  
Rosie slightly nodded her head. David gave her a big smile.  
  
David: Was that a yes…  
  
Rosie: Yeah, I guess it was.  
  
David embraced Rosie in a hug and she let the tears of joy flow…  
  
David: Finally.  
**************************************   
  
Peter sat with Sophie under the gazebo. He had his arm around her and her head was laid on his chest.  
  
Sophie: It's great isn't it.  
  
Peter: All the proposals?  
  
Sophie: Yeah…  
  
Peter: The wedding still set for fall.  
  
Sophie nodded her head yes.  
  
They sat there in silence for a little while longer.  
  
Peter: Soph, you want to marry me.  
  
Sophie turned around so she was facing Peter. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
Peter: It's been a while since I last asked…  
  
Sophie settled back down into his arms.  
  
Sophie: I'll think about it…  
  
Peter: Ok, I will too.  
  
Sophie shot back up and gave Peter a smile.  
  
Sophie: You know the answer is yes.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a long kiss.  
  
Peter: I guess you do.  
****************************  
  
Ezra sat up in his bed and looked at his clock. Two in the morning…  
  
"Someone's playing a cruel joke", Ezra thought to himself.  
  
He listened harder to the tapping on his window.  
  
" Who in their right mind would be up at this hour", Ezra thought to himself. " Can't they just bug me in the day"  
  
Ezra got out of bed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in their' beds.  
  
Ezra: Hmm…  
  
Ezra put on his shoes and headed out the door. He walked around the dorm until he was underneath his window. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He started to head back inside until he caught a glimpse of something on the ground. He picked it up and tried to examine it in the moonlight.  
  
Ezra: Rome and Juliete?  
  
Ezra gave a confused look but opened the book. Something fell out of it. He reached down to pick it up and noticed it was a letter addressed to him. Ezra started to open the letter and read…  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Ok, there's the end of chapter 16. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I will have 17 out soon, I promise. Please Review. It doesn't take long. Thanks- ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
